


Nie-zniszczalny

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Myślał, że jest niezniszczalny.

Zniósł męki piekielne — tortury, fizyczne i psychiczne. Każda sekunda zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nie miał nawet siły pluć sobie w brodę za ten pakt. W końcu poddał się.

I tak się zaczęło.

Na początku była ulga. Już nie cierpiał. Teraz uczył się, jak zadawać ból innym duszom. A jego sama z dnia na dzień stawała się czarniejsza. Nie był w tym zbyt dobry, ale robił to, bo taki był rozkaz.

Aż w końcu nie było w nim ni krzty światła.

I wtedy w Piekle zmieniła się władza. Lilith dostrzegła w nim potencjał. I wysłała na Ziemię.

Nie zmieniło się tak wiele, jakby się spodziewał. Choć trzeba było przyznać, że świat ruszył na przód. I coraz mniej wierzył w demony.

Crowley — bo takie imię przybrał — był sprytny. Za życia był krawcem, ale miał talent do interesów, bez tego nie sprzedałby żadnego z uszytych przez siebie ubrań.  
To właśnie ten talent pozwolił mu zostać Królem Rozdroży. I jednym z najpotężniejszych demonów w całym Piekle.

Jego życie układało by się całkiem przyjemnie, gdyby nie cholerny Lucyfer.

Z początku udawał, że pomaga. Musiał, nad nim w hierarchii byli Lilith i Azazel. Kiedy oni zajmowali się uwolnieniem Szatana, on, według rozkazów, władał demonami z rozdroży.

A potem i Azazel i Lilith zostali zabici przez Winchesterów. I Crowley był pierwszym w Piekle. Przynajmniej dopóki istniało. Bo w przeciwieństwie do reszty demonów, on rozumiał, że Lucyfer zniszczy wszystko, włącznie ze swoimi dziećmi. Uznał, że należy powstrzymać wyrodnego ojca. I dlatego oddał Colta Winchesterom.

Zawsze był pewny siebie, przynajmniej zawsze jako demon. To pozwalało mu przetrwać. Ale po zamknięciu Lucyfera nabył pewnego zgubnego przekonania. Był pewien, że jest niezniszczalny.

Tyle razy udało mu się uciec łowcom lub ich przechytrzyć. Lubił się z nimi bawić w kotka i myszkę. W końcu zabijał ich, znudzony ciągłymi podchodami. Miał setki szans na zabicie Winchesterów. I to tylko w tym okresie, w którym nie miał do nich słabości. I dziesiątki razy oni mogli zabić jego, ale jednak tego nie robili.

Poczucie bezpieczeństwa zalęgło się w nim, prowadząc do upadku.

Miał swoje momenty chwały. Czasem zbierał porządne cięgi, ale potrafił się po nich otrzepać. Nawet Lucyfer nie dał mu rady.

Niezniszczalny. Król Piekieł. Crowley. Anielskie ostrze wbiło się w ciało nosiciela, w miejscu, w którym jest serce. I znów czuł ten ból, ten sprzed setek lat, ten z pierwszego dnia w Piekle.

A potem nie było już nic.


End file.
